1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of selectively refreshing a portion of a screen image chosen by a user in response to movement of the mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services, such as, a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. As the types of services provided by the mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of the mobile terminals have been equipped for, and are able to perform, various complicated functions, such as, capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services. Accordingly, the mobile terminals have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions with hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In the meantime, users may often access the Internet with their mobile terminals and refresh web pages displayed on the screens of their mobile terminals. In this case, delays in the refreshing of a web page may occur according to the performance of mobile terminals and the amount of data transmitted through the Internet. In addition, even though mobile terminals generally do not display whole web pages at the same time, users may need to refresh a whole web page and move the web page to look up a desired portion of the web page in order to view a refreshed version of the desired web page portion. Therefore, it may often be time-and effort-consuming to properly refresh a desired portion of a web page or a screen page displayed on the screen of a mobile terminal.